Most modern computer software employs a graphical user interface (“GUI”) to convey information to and receive commands from users. A graphical user interface relies on a variety of GUI objects or controls, including icons, toolbars, drop-down menus, text, dialog boxes, buttons, and the like. A dialog box can be in either a modal style or a non-modal style.
Modal dialog boxes require all user interactions to be focused within the dialog box, and usually include an OK button and/or a Cancel button. Modal dialog boxes are used when an application, utility, tool, command or other means requires information before the application can continue, such as a file name, or when a complete set of information is required before proceeding, or when a message such as an alert or warning is given. Modal dialog boxes must be dismissed or closed before the user can proceed with further actions. Conversely, non-modal dialog boxes permit a user to interact with other dialog boxes or other parts of an application, such as with drawing tools. The controls in non-modal dialog boxes can be adjusted at any time, and non-modal dialog boxes do not have to be closed or dismissed before continuing work.
Typically, when a modal dialog box is required, a user interface function such as that provided as a part of software development kit (SDK) (e.g., a Java applet) is invoked which provides a modal dialog box. However, under certain circumstances, e.g., in an HTML (hypertext markup language) page of a Web application, such a function or SDK may not be available.